Marill
Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokémon, the evolved form of Azurill and the pre-evolved form of Azumarill. Biology Marill]] The tip of Marill's tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets Marill swim without drowning, even in a vicious current. Marill's tail is also flexible and configured to stretch. Marill's fur naturally repels water, allowing it to stay dry, even when it plays in the water. Because of the fur, Marill can swim through water at high speed without being slowed by the water's resistance. Marill's sensitive ears can detect distant sounds. 'Reproduction' Under normal circumstances, an Egg produced by a Marill will hatch into another Marill. However, if the parent holds a Sea Incense, the offspring will instead be an Azurill. Diet Marill likes eating plants that grow on river bottoms. When fishing for food at the edge of a fast-running stream, Marill wraps it's tail around the trunk of a tree. Habitat Wild Marill can be found in Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola and on the Sevii Islands, generally around water, and sometimes in very cold areas. Marill are also kept at the Safari Zones in Johto and Hoenn, and the Great Marsh in Sinnoh. Marill can also be found in the Pokéwalker and the Dream World. List of Marill *Ace Trainer Henry's Marill *Ace Trainer Kelly's Marill *Beauty Melissa's Marill *Camper Elliot's Marill *Camper Grant's Marill *Clerk Warren's Marill *Colosseum Leader Marina's Marill *Countess Ida's Marill *Interviewers Roxy and Oli's Marill *Inver's Marill *Janitor Brady's Marill *Lass Connie's Marill *Lass Elin's Marill *Lass Janice's Marill *Lass Lois's Marill *Lass Robin's Marill *Lola's Marill *Lulu's Marill *Lyra's Marill *Marill *Marill in Limestone Cavern *Marill in Purity Forest *Marill in Treasure Town *Marill in Wish Cave *Marill on Blizzard Island **Marill in Crevice Cave **Marill on Mt. Avalanche *Marill on Zero Isle South *Picnic Girl Elena's Marill *Picnicker Angelina's Marill *Picnicker Becky's Marill *Picnicker Celia's Marill *Picnicker Irene's Marill *Picnicker Nancy's Marill *Picnicker Sophie's Marill *Pietra's Marill *Pokéfan Bethany's Marill *Pokéfan Marissa's Marill *Pokéfan Meredith's Marill *Pokémon Breeder Alize's Marill *Pokémon Breeder Irene's Marill *Pokémon Breeder Kaylee's Marill *Pokémon Breeder Pat's Marill *Professor Sycamore's Marill *Skier Lexie's Marill *Swimmer Beth's Marill *Swimmer Cameron's Marill *Swimmer Dana's Marill *Swimmer Haley's Marill *Swimmer Imani's Marill *Swimmer Isabelle's Marill *Swimmer Lydia's Marill *Swimmer Mary's Marill *Swimmer Missy's Marill *Swimmer Nicole's Marill *Swimmer Nikki's Marill *Swimmer Paige's Marill *Swimmer Tara's Marill *Swimming Club Member Marcus's Marill *The Hoenn/Kanto Battle Frontier's Marill *The Sinnoh/Johto Battle Frontier's Marill *Tracey's Sketchit's Marill *Trixie's Marill *Tuber Austina's Marill *Tuber Caitlyn's Marill *Tuber Charlie's Marill *Tuber Hailey's Marill *Tuber Jani's Marill *Tuber Mariel's Marill *Tuber Simon's Marill *Twins Saya and Aya's Marill *Twins Tori & Til's Marill *Vivi's Marill *Wild Marill in Alola *Wild Marill in Hoenn *Wild Marill in Johto *Wild Marill in Kalos *Wild Marill in Sinnoh *Wild Marill in the Dream World *Wild Marill in the Pokéwalker *Wild Marill in Unova *Wild Marill on the Sevii Islands *Wilhomena's Marill *Youthful Couple River's Marill 'Former Marill' *Ace Trainer Shannon's Azumarill *Biker Ernest's Azumarill *Pokémon Breeder Lydia's Azumarill *Pokémon Ranger Allison's Azumarill *Swimmer Dawn's Azumarill *Swimmer Grace's Azumarill *Tuber Carmen's Azumarill *Tuber Chelsea's Azumarill *Tuber Gwen's Azumarill *Tuber Lola's Azumarill Category:Species of Pokémon Category:Marill Category:Aqua Mouse Pokémon Category:Water-types (Formerly) Category:Water/Fairy-types Category:Huge Power Category:Thick Fat Category:Sap Sipper Category:Marill Evolution Family